


I Can't Do This Alone

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [20]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Zombie Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 20 - She was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it. Again.
Relationships: Kenny & Sarita (Walking Dead), Kenny/Sarita (Walking Dead)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Kudos: 3





	I Can't Do This Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Too Late
> 
> Nothing else to say! I think this prompt fits Kenny and Clementine well.

There were just too many of them.

If he had known that in order to escape Carver's camp Sarita would have to die, he would have stayed.

He would have stayed, and endured it for as long as it takes, for her sake.

But he didn't know. How was he supposed to know?

So they went along with the plan, blissfully unaware of what's to come, and then it happens.

All it took was one purely accidental shot on Carlos for chaos to ensue.

Everyone panics, and the walkers now take notice of all of them.

Sarita, Bonnie, and Clementine are forced to fight the zombies while everyone tries to run away to the safety of the woods, but there were too many for Sarita to handle.

She got bit.

Well, she got attacked. There are bite marks all over her body. She didn't stand a chance.

Kenny was able to grab her and run, but the damage had already been done.

When they get away, the end up sitting in an abandoned memorial park, and Kenny is faced with the horrible, all too familiar realization that he is not able to do anything for her. All they can do is wait for the inevitable.

Kenny cradles Sarita close, wondering why everyone he loves dies, and why he's always too late to do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
